


Right Hook Hottie

by therealfroggy



Category: A-Team (2010)
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealfroggy/pseuds/therealfroggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal finds himself mysteriously turned into a woman. Face just loves his new... assets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Hook Hottie

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in response to a kink meme over at LiveJournal, and the prompter wanted genderswap!Hannibal. I hope I delivered.

Face didn't often stare at women – it gave them ideas. He glanced, he looked, he appraised, but he never stared. Not until he saw _her_.

She was leaning against the bar, a glass of scotch cradled in her long-fingered hand. She wore high-waisted khakis with a sleeveless t-shirt tucked into them, and boots which looked surprisingly like they belonged on an army base. Her hips could have been wonderfully rounded under those khakis, but said garment left a lot to the imagination. Her rack was fan-fucking-tastic, and Face had to concentrate to make himself move his gaze upwards.

At first he thought she was a little plump for his tastes, but after a second glance he realized it was muscle. She had upper arms like a lumberjack, visibly firm abs under the shirt, and her shoulders were nearly as broad as Face's own. Her jaw had a proud angle to it, and her lips – though not exactly smiling at the moment – looked damn inviting, curving just right at the corners. She looked bored, staring ahead of her but not looking at someone in particular.

Face took in her short, ruffled hair, blonde and liberally streaked with grey, and flinched. That old? Well, he'd probably done worse, in his day. And how old could she be; forty? Face scoffed at himself. No age at all, for a woman with a rack _that_ great. She was the hottest thing he'd seen in ages, even if she was just as tall as he was and looked stronger, to boot.

He discreetly straightened his tie and squared his shoulders, then patted Murdock on the shoulder and said, “See you later, boys,” before sauntering over to the woman and completely forgetting that he was supposed to rendezvous with his commander and his team.

“Face, what the fuck, fool?” BA demanded, but Face was already by the bar.

“A drink?” Face said, his most charming smile in place.

The woman turned to stare at him, eyes wide with astonishment. She opened her mouth to speak, but then smiled with... recognition? Pleasure? Face wasn't sure, but his charming smile had that effect on women.

“Hell yes,” the woman said, and her voice was deep and throaty. It made Face's libido ratchet itself up a notch. “What a fucking day I'm having.”

Her foul mouth did nothing to detract from her charms; in fact, Face was wondering if she'd swear like that in bed. He'd really, really like her to. He grinned and motioned for the barkeep to give them two of whatever she was drinking, which turned out to be a really good scotch.

“I've lost count of how many I've smoked today,” she said, taking another sip, “but at least now we can get down to brass tacks.”

“Oh, hell yes,” Face muttered, then leaned in and planted a solid kiss on her lips, one hand on her thigh.

_Smack!_

“Ow,” Face said, grinning a little wider and rubbing his cheek. She'd slapped him pretty hard. “I like a woman with claws.” And he moved to kiss her again.

The right hook that landed on his jaw sent him flying backwards and staggering until he landed on the pool table, arousing catcalls and angry jeers. Face tried to get back up, his head swimming with the blow, when the woman he'd just tried to kiss strode up to the pool table and grabbed him by the front of his shirt, effortlessly hoisting him off it.

“Damn you, Face, why can't you ever focus on the plan?” a familiar snarl demanded.

Familiar because of the tone and words, not because of the voice, which was undoubtedly female and emerging from the throat of the gorgeous woman who was now yanking him around like a rag doll, much to the amusement of the other bar patrons. The voice belonged to the incredibly strong and incredibly attractive body manhandling him. The tone and the words belonged to Colonel Hannibal Smith.

“Ha- Hannibal?” Face stammered, trying to stay on his feet as the blonde woman towed him towards the exit. He noticed Murdock and BA following, wide-eyed and gaping.

Once out on the street, the Amazon turned to slam Face against the brick wall of the building they'd just exited.

“BA, go get the truck,” she snapped. “Murdock, you stay with him. Face, what the hell were you thinking, kid?”

When BA and Murdock simply stood and stared, rather than obey orders, the woman frowned and glared at them. “Since when do you not obey direct orders?”

Murdock was the first to recover, simply shrugging. “Sure, Bossman. I just thought Bosco drove a van these days. Come on, Bosco; let's get the car.”

When BA still didn't move or close his mouth, Murdock rolled his eyes like he was the sane one. “It's Hannibal, Bosco. With bigger breasts and a... whatchamacallit, instead of... Come on, let's get the car,” he concluded, flushing unhappily as he just couldn't come up with the proper words for what he wanted to explain. Not the politically correct ones, at any rate.

BA made a strangled sound, and let himself be led docilely away around the corner. Hannibal – in a fucking _female_ body – turned back to Face, still pressed up against the wall by a firm grip on his shirt front.

Face was just staring, wide-eyed, at his colonel - and for once, they were nearly the same height. In his, what, female form? Face almost began laughing at that, but reined himself in. In his female form, Hannibal was a little shorter than himself - but since he was usually so tall, that didn't say much. He - she - was now just a couple of inches shorter than Face. And her hands, strong as ever, were holding Face pushed up against the wall with a grip just like Hannibal's.

“Now, care to explain why you were trying to kiss me?” Hannibal growled, and damn it if those fantastic breasts didn't _heave_ when he growled.

“Uh,” Face said intelligently, a little too busy staring at Hannibal Smith, currently no longer his butch colonel but a hottie with a hell of a right hook.

“Focus, kid!” Hannibal insisted, grabbing Face's chin and forcing their eyes to meet. “What part of, 'Rendezvous at the local Irish bar' didn't you understand? In what way does this translate to 'I'd like to be molested by my XO now'?”

“I didn't know you were you!” Face yelped, frightened into coherency by the thunderous expression on Hottie Hannibal's face. “I thought you were just a hot chick; I thought you - I mean, Hannibal - hadn't come in yet!”

Hannibal sighed and let go of Face's shirt. He scrubbed a hand through his hair, and Face could see how it'd gotten so messy and rumpled-looking. “You seemed so familiar with me that I figured you'd recognized me, kid.”

Face was beginning to feel mortified. He'd tried hitting on his CO, and said CO was pissed about it. He snapped, “And how the hell was I supposed to guess you'd had a sex change operation since we last met? Hell, I didn't even know that was possible in four days!”

Hannibal reared back, looking horrified. “A sex change... Face! Dammit, kid, would I do that? That's not what happened!”

Face took that opportunity to change the subject. “How did it happen, exactly?”

Hannibal shook his head grimly. “In the van, kid. I'll tell you all about it when we get moving.”

Hannibal did. He told his team about how he'd run into some sort of power field, everything had dissolved into little points of light and the next thing he remembered, he's woken up in the middle of nowhere without a stitch on and a few new assets to his personality. That was two days before the appointed rendezvous. Since then, he'd stolen a few rags from a barn and covered himself enough to sneak onto the nearest military base and find new clothing.

“ALIENS!” Murdock screamed at the top of his voice, shaking a fist at the skies and making BA lurch over the wheel. “Give us back our Bossman!”

“Shut up, fool!” BA yelled, punching Murdock none-too-lightly in the arm. “Ain't no such thing as aliens!”

“I don't know what it was, but I'm going to have to get in touch with someone who can fix it,” Hannibal said. He'd lit up his cigar and those feminine lips looked twice as alluring wrapped around the end of a fine Cuban. “I can't take on jobs when I'm -”

“Smokin' hot?” Murdock requested innocently.

“Not bad-ass like you usually are?” BA grinned.

“Carrying a double-D cup?” Face asked blithely, and BA roared with laughter.

“Shut up, or I'll make you,” Hannibal growled around the end of his cigar. “I can still beat all of you up.”

“Can't you beat me off instead?” Face suggested, and even Murdock giggled. Hannibal was not amused.

***

They found a run-down motel where the receptionist didn't even blink when one woman and three men - apparently - wanted a double twin room. Face gave him a lascivious wink and made a rude hand gesture at Hannibal while the colonel wasn't looking, and the receptionist just shrugged and handed over their key. They carried their bags into the room and for a moment, the three men stood staring a little helplessly around them. What now?

"I'm taking a shower," Hottie Hannibal declared, and just like that proceeded to pull her shirt up over her head. His head. Whatever. He wore nothing under that shirt.

"Shit, boss," Face muttered, eyes glued to Hannibal's chest. "You're... you're a fucking woman!"

Hannibal gave an inarticulate roar of frustration, which sounded more like a scream coming from that body. "I fucking know I'm a woman, lieutenant Peck! Do you think I don't notice, at every fucking step, that I've got a pair of _glands_ I'm not supposed to have? Do you think I can't hear my voice sounding like something from a dirty hotline when I talk? Do you think I _like_ having men staring at my breasts?"

"Well, if you don't like it, you should probably wear a brassiere," said Murdock sensibly.

BA turned decisively towards the wall, trying not to laugh. Face didn't succeed; he burst out laughing and couldn't stop.

"Hannibal!" he wheezed. "In a Wonderbra!"

The bathroom door slammed behind the colonel as he gave up on trying to make his men see reason.

***

Face went into the nearest little dingy town and scammed Hannibal some fresh clothes and lingerie. He knew his boss would probably protest vigorously, but he actually needed to start wearing a bra or Face would molest him, no matter how bad a beating the conman would take for it. As if seeing Hannibal as female wasn't bad enough, Face did _not_ need the added distraction of seeing Hannibal's full, heavy breasts perk up at sudden changes in temperature. He most certainly did not need to see them bouncing gently whenever Hannibal moved his arms. So he got his commanding officer some bras. With matching panties, of course.

When Face got back, Murdock was happily making himself a bed on the floor out of all the blankets and bedspreads. BA was cleaning and polishing one of his guns, but the big man was grinning wider than Face had ever seen him smile.

"He won't come out," BA said mirthfully, nodding at the bathroom door. "I think he's smoking in there."

"Aaw, and I was getting to like the Bosswoman," Murdock said mournfully, then began humming _Don't sit under the apple tree_ in tango tempo.

Face cleared his throat and went over to the door. He knocked. "Boss?"

A deep, sexy growl was his reply. It probably wasn't supposed to be sexy, Face reasoned, but it sure as hell made his dick think about stirring.

"Boss, I got you some clothes. Want to try them on?"

"It's not locked," was the only reply, and Face took that to mean he was allowed in. He hoped to God that Hannibal was wearing something decent and stepped inside the bathroom.

Hannibal, as it turned out, was lying in the discoloured old tub, filled to the brim with water so hot Face could see little tendrils of steam rising from it. The colonel had his eyes closed, his cigar clamped in his mouth, his arms resting along the sides of the tub, and his head tilted back so his neck arched invitingly. Face closed his eyes, too, and pretended he couldn't see the outline of Hannibal's new breasts just under the surface of the water.

"Uh, I got you some lingerie, too," Face said, trying to look everywhere but at Hannibal.

Hannibal opened his eyes to stare at Face. Face still couldn't make himself think of Hannibal as 'her'.

"What's wrong with the underwear I've got?" he asked, and he sounded genuinely confused.

"It's non-existent, boss," Face said, then began laughing again. "Seriously! Have you any idea what your new _assets_ can do to a guy? You need to wear a bra until we figure out how to change you back."

Hannibal covered his face with his hands, groaning. "Face! I can't wear a bra! I'm... I'm Hannibal Smith! How will my team ever respect me again if they see me wearing a bra?"

"We don't need to see the actual bra, Hannibal, we just need to stop seeing your nipples get hard every time you turn around. Yeah, they do," Face said, overriding Hannibal's protest. "Like bullets. And with jugs like yours, that is pretty distracting."

There was utter and complete silence for a while, except for Murdock's off-key singing. Then a soft rumble began emitting from Hannibal. His shoulders began shaking. He let his hands drop back into the water and Face could see he was finally laughing. Hannibal Smith, complete with breasts and all, was laughing.

"I need to stop underestimating your ability to crack me up, Face, even when I feel like tearing somebody a new one," he said, and the relaxed, almost flirtatious look in his eyes made Face's mouth go dry. "Didn't mean to drive you up the wall, lieutenant. Bet no woman's ever hit you like that when you kissed them, huh?"

Face grinned despite himself. "Hey, no worries. I like women with a little fighting spirit; getting hit is an occupational hazard."

"May I remind you, Face, that I'm not actually a woman?" Hannibal said drily, then made as if to get out of the tub.

"Well, I'll just put these here," Face said hastily, waving the bag of clothing around to indicate what he meant. "See you later. Holler if you need help with the, uh, if you need help." And he left the bathroom before he'd have to watch Hottie Hannibal's gorgeous body rising from the water like so much porn movie on legs.

Ten minutes later, Hannibal actually stuck his head out the door, looking worried. "Face, get in here."

Face obeyed instantly, trying his best to ignore Murdock's almost lecherous grin and BA's humorous grimace.

"What, boss?"

"How do these work? I can't reach in the back," Hannibal said, angrily shaking the bra in Face's face. "And why are they all embroidered and lacy?"

Face grinned lazily. "It was the only way of getting the clerk to believe I wanted to get something special for my girlfriend. I think the crimson set is particularly becoming, don't you?"

Hannibal shot him such a look that Face wisely shut his mouth. The colonel was awkwardly wrapped in a towel, thankfully, but it didn't exactly cover much more than the essentials and Face was eager to get his CO covered up.

"Here, let me get that for you," Face said, and with a little manhandling and a lot of swearing on Hannibal's part, they managed to get him holstered into a crimson bra with little swarowski crystals along the cups.

"It's too tight," Hannibal grunted, stretching this way and that. "You sure this is the right size?"

"It's perfect," Face muttered, looking at the effect it had on Hannibal's breasts. "Don't worry, it only feels uncomfortable the first few days, you'll get used to it. Women wear these every day, remember. You going to be okay with the rest?"

Hannibal waved him off and began digging through the bag of clothes for a shirt.

***

"Don't make me tell you again, soldier."

"Sir, no, sir! Sorry, sir!"

With an odd expression on his face, BA got himself off the floor and skulked over to his bed, tail practically between his legs. Hannibal stood staring at him, his stance wide and challenging, until the dark man sat down on the rather narrow bed he shared with Murdock, eyes on the floor. Murdock, wide-eyed with fright, cowered behind BA, and he hadn't even been thrown to the rug. Yet.

“Anyone else think my authority as your leader doesn't count because I'm female?” Hannibal demanded, reaching into his pocket for his lighter. Nobody spoke. “Didn't think so.”

With Murdock hiding behind BA on one of the twin beds (really, really narrow doubles, Face noticed; four beds his ass), there was only one bed available, and it happened to be the other half of Hannibal's. Face grinned and began unbuttoning his shirt, then remembered that Hannibal wasn't actually an attractive woman just because he looked like one, and unlike most attractive women he would strangle Face if Face got handsey during the night. His grin disappeared. Fuck.

Lights were out, sheets were settled, pillows fluffed. Face closed his eyes and prepared to go to sleep.

“Fucking torture device!”

Hannibal sat up suddenly, yanking half the covers off Face, and began grappling behind his own back. “Get this off me, Face!”

Face's mouth went dry. “Uh, boss, y'know, the other guys are trying to sleep?”

Even in the darkness Face could feel Hannibal's feminine glare. “I meant so I can breathe while I sleep, lieutenant.”

Face, grinning to himself again, unhooked Hannibal's bra for him. He let his fingers linger a little. Fuck, Hannibal had soft skin. Soft, warm, tan skin.

“Thanks,” Hannibal said simply, and laid down to sleep – dressed in nothing but the crimson panties. Face could see his – her, damn it – breasts swaying with the movements as the colonel settled himself comfortably on his side of the bed.

As silently as he could, Face got up and slipped into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Once inside, he pushed his shorts down, grabbed his painfully hard dick, and began stroking, chewing on his bottom lip to keep quiet. Fuck, those breasts! That growl! Those eyes, and god damn it, the person who was still showing through, even in the wrong body...

With a soft gasp, Face came, eyes scrunched shut and Hannibal's name in his throat. He let his breathing even out a little, wiped his hand on the used towel, and washed off a little before heading back out. Thankfully for him, the rest of the team were asleep.

***

“Boss, boss, calm down! Easy, Hannibal,” BA murmured, holding a fuming Hannibal back and stroking his shoulders gently as if trying to calm an agitated animal.

“Better get lost, buddy,” Face told the frightened man who had just tried grabbing Hannibal's ass in public. “She ain't in your ballpark.”

The man scurried.

“Boss, this ain't working,” Murdock said, frowning. Just when Face was about to commend his friend for staying sane, Murdock added, “They don't have cookie dough ice cream. Strawberry just doesn't go with pineapple pie!”

BA swore and shoved Murdock towards the dairy section, telling him to go get the damn ice cream he'd been nagging them all about. Then he turned back to his CO and Face, both of whom were staring at Murdock. His inattention to reality developed steadily.

“Boss, he was right, this ain't working,” BA said, trying to clap Hannibal on the shoulder in a manly fashion. “That's the fifth guy you've tried punching. What's up, Hannibal?”

The sexy woman who was Hannibal, snarled. “They're _touching_ me, that's what. How do women stand this? Do they all get randomly groped by passers-by in the convenience store?” He sounded really distressed.

Face grinned. “Only when they're as hot as you are, boss. Now what kind of lotion would you like; anti-wrinkle or vitamin boost?”

Hannibal stared at him as if he'd grown a second head.

“You're a woman; you've got to take care of yourself,” Face insisted. “Moisturiser and peeling go without saying. Remember your skin isn't as tough as when... well, when you're yourself.”

“I still am myself and damned if I'll be using your peels,” Hannibal snarled, then grabbed the basket and set off for the cash register. “Get the beer.”

***

They drove back to the motel.

Face could have sworn he'd gone mad. Was it normal to react like this to an attractive person? Was it normal not to be able to sit down with them for two seconds without wanting to ravish them completely? He'd met hundreds of gorgeous women and he'd never had this reaction to any of them.

 _But they're not Hannibal,_ that annoying little voice whispered. _They're not him._

And Face did want his colonel more than anything, be he male or female.

Face collapsed on the bed, closing his eyes. He just wanted Hannibal to change back, so at least they could be all gruff and manly and pretend there was nothing. Which, in Hannibal's case, was probably the truth.

“Tired, kid? I thought it took more than a little supply run to wear you out,” Hannibal said, taking a seat next to Face on the bed. Face could feel the mattress dip.

Face sat up, looking at his colonel with renewed interest. Murdock and BA were out scavenging a scrapyard for parts for BA's van, and they probably wouldn't be back for an hour or so. Maybe he should just go for it?

“Oh, I'm not worn out yet,” he said, giving Hannibal his most winsome smile. “Say, boss, when you punched me yesterday... Was it because you didn't like it? Because I know I've got to work on my technique if I didn't even make you like it!”

Hannibal chuckled. “I wasn't thinking about your kissing skills, kid, I was worried you'd turned Murdock. And one kiss doesn't make anyone like it.”

Face scoffed. “I can make _any_ woman like it. Yeah, even you, Hannibal. One kiss, and they're hooked. It's like my own personal brand of magic.”

He grinned at Hannibal, who looked affectionately put-upon, and then – just because he could, just because Hannibal was so close and so hot, and because he had a point to make – Face kissed Hannibal again.

Gently at first, merely brushing their lips together and ignoring Hannibal's half-hearted sound of protest, Face kissed the colonel. Those lips tasted sweet, and not because of the beer they'd been drinking. Then Face opened his mouth and began licking against Hannibal's lips, trying to get the older man – or rather, woman – to open his.

He did, and Face just about groaned. He leaned over, letting his tongue slip in and out of Hannibal's mouth, and settled one hand very respectfully on Hannibal's hip. No groping here, no sirree! He tilted his head so he could deepen the kiss.

“Face,” Hannibal muttered, but Face wasn't interested in talking. He slid his hand upwards from Hannibal's hip to one full breast, and gently – not rushing, not presuming – began teasing along the underside. Hannibal _moaned._

That was all the encouragement Face needed. He leaned further over Hannibal, touching his breast more firmly, kissing him deeper. Oh, yeah, he wanted this, but Hannibal wanted it, too. The colonel was panting into Face's mouth and making little disbelieving noises, as if he couldn't believe what was going on. Or how Face was making him feel.

“Can I...”

Face didn't wait for an answer, but slipped his hand below the waistband of Hannibal's khakis. He popped open the button and ran down the zip, never once stopping the amazing kiss that had him hard in his pants like a nympho. He slid his fingers over midnight blue silk, then let them dip below, _into_ the silk. Hannibal gasped brokenly and shuddered, his legs twitching.

Face began pressing a finger into Hannibal, his digit sliding wetly in – and then _ow_!

Dazed, he looked up and found himself on the floor, a glaring Hannibal with a furiously red face staring down at him. Face's jaw throbbed. Hannibal had punched him again.

“The hell are you trying to do, Peck? That hurt!” Hannibal snapped, looking embarrassed and angry at the same time. He only called him Peck like that when he was really angry.

Face was beginning to tire of this game. He had a serious case of the blue balls and it wasn't funny. “I was trying to _seduce you_ , sir, and I'm sorry it didn't work. But it's not like I even touched you.”

“Then what -” Hannibal began, but he was interrupted by a choked gurgle from Face.

“You're a virgin,” Face said, voice disbelieving and full of laughter.

Hannibal's gorgeous, strong face flushed brick red and he turned his face away. “What?”

“You're a virgin, boss,” Face grinned, trying his best to sound sympathetic. It was hard. “You know, your, uh, hymen? You've still got it. It hurt because I tried to... uh...”

Slowly, understanding dawned on Hannibal's face and his mouth fell open. “Oh... oh, fuck. Now I really feel bad about Janey back in high school,” he muttered. “Does it really hurt that bad for them?”

“Worse, apparently,” Face pointed out. “That was only my finger.”

Hannibal turned white as a sheet and turned silently away. He went into the bathroom and came out five minutes later dressed in a pair of men's boxer shorts and one of Face's old shirts. The colonel climbed into bed on his side and pulled the covers up to his ears, and then lay completely still. Face sighed, rubbed his eyes with a hand, and decided to follow suit.

So much for seducing Hannibal in his female state.

***

The next day was not easy for Face, but it was apparently even worse for Hannibal. The colonel blushed whenever he looked at his XO, and Murdock and BA were beginning to get suspicious. Face just wanted to dig himself a big hole and crawl into it, preferably with a huge bottle of booze for a companion. If he had to meet Hannibal's gaze one more time, he thought he might choke on his own embarrassment.

Face wasn't used to being rejected. His pride suffered heavily. Not to mention, he'd wanted his CO for so long, and he cared about him like nobody else, and the rejection hurt. Face reckoned if Hannibal didn't even want Face while he was female, then he wouldn't want Face while he was male. He didn't think Hannibal swung that way.

Not that he hadn't considered it rationally, of course. He'd wondered, at times, if the glances Hannibal sent his way were just friendly or something a little more. But they'd never done anything, not until Face had gone ahead and kissed his colonel – first believing Hannibal was actually a woman and then hoping he'd be female enough to be affected by Face's charms. And both times, Hannibal had punched him.

But, Face's immeasurable ego reminded him, when Hannibal punched him the previous day it hadn't been because Face had kissed him. It had been because Hannibal hadn't expected the pain. Face thought Hannibal might be susceptible after all, if he only got used to the idea.

So Face struggled through an incredibly awkward day and made no fuss, even when Murdock muttered something about PMS and Hannibal had to punch a wall to calm himself down. Their usually calm and collected colonel was probably affected by the unfamiliar hormones, Face concluded, and wisely kept his mouth shut even though he was dying to laugh.

In the early evening that day, Face drew BA aside and took a deep breath.

“Can you take Murdock with you somewhere tonight?” he asked, trying not to sound too hopeful.

“Why, anything going down?” BA asked, looking eager for a fight. They'd all been tiptoeing through the proverbial tulips since they'd met Hottie Hannibal two days previous, and it got BA's back up.

“Well, it's the Bossman. Woman,” Face grinned, and BA grinned back. “He's loosing it over this whole woman thing. I thought I was gonna... talk to him, really talk about stuff. I mean, I've known a lot of women, and maybe he'll get his act together quicker if he has someone to talk to, you know? But it's Murdock I really need to get out of the motel room. I need you to keep our crazy lil' buddy away for a bit, since he's disturbing Hannibal all the time. Can you give me a few hours?”

BA shrugged. “Sure, Face. I'll make sure Murdock stays away. Midnight okay with you?”

Face nodded, relieved. That would give him almost five whole hours. Enough time for what he had planned, and then some. “Great, I owe you one.”

The moment he heard BA's van leave, Face locked the door behind him and turned to face Hannibal, who was sitting on their bed reading a ratty old paperback he'd found in the bedside drawer. The colonel looked up at him and raised a questioning eyebrow.

“I don't care,” Face said, mainly in response to his own suspicion that Hannibal was expecting him to behave. “I've wanted to do this for _years_.”

Then he marched straight over to Hannibal and kissed him for the third time.

Hannibal uttered a muffled noise that sounded almost pleading, but Face pretended not to hear it. He would damn well finish this. Cupping Hannibal's jaw in one hand, he used the other to pick the paperback from his colonel's weak hands and throw it to one side.

“Please don't do this, Face,” Hannibal murmured even as he was kissing Face back. “I can't... hold back when you kiss me like this.”

“I don't want you to,” Face insisted, and he pushed Hannibal down on the bed, following the strangely familiar yet alien body down. “I've thought about you like this since I first met you. I've wanted to just tear your shirt off and beg you to fuck me a million times. Now I'm going to do something about it. But I don't think _you_ will be the one fucking anyone today,” he added with a grin.

Hannibal gave a moan that was a perfectly arousing blend between desire and apprehension. “I haven't...”

“You're still a virgin,” Face muttered against Hannibal's lips, and it still caused him to grin. “I can take care of that.”

Without another word, Face reached down and tugged off his shoes, then removed Hannibal's boots. He stood up to open his belt, and then reached for the hem of Hannibal's shirt. Hannibal sat up and let himself be undressed, starting with the shirt and then the khakis. His female curves were swathed in the black lingerie set under the clothing, and Face loved how his choice of underwear sat on the colonel.

“You're so fucking hot in that body,” Face said, and he sat down on the bed to kiss Hannibal again. “You even look like yourself, a little bit. Same eyes. Same jaw, kind of. Almost the same hands. Enough to recognize you as Hannibal Smith, but still different enough to... I don't know,” he babbled, “just enough.”

Hannibal's cheeks were spectacularly red by that time, and the colour was slowly spreading down his neck towards his chest. The flush seemed to increase in direct proportion to the praise Face laid on him.

“Stop talking, kid, and get naked,” Hannibal stuttered, and Face had never seen his colonel flustered before. It was almost as arousing as seeing him at his usual level of control.

Face, never one to baulk at a direct order from Hannibal, stripped efficiently until he wasn't wearing a stitch. Then he straddled Hannibal's legs on the bed and reached behind his colonel to undo his bra straps.

_And isn't that just ten kinds of absurd?_

“Fucking _fantastic_ rack,” Face murmured, then dipped his head to suck a nipple into his mouth. Hannibal gave a gurgling sound of surprise and Face did it again, only this time he let his teeth scrape over the sensitive flesh. Hannibal moaned and arched into the touch, just like a woman. Face grinned around the skin in his mouth and sucked harder still.

“Kid,” Hannibal gasped, his hands tangling in Face's hair. “Do that again!”

Face did it again, if only so Hannibal wouldn't protest when Face's fingers began toying with the waistband of his panties. Then he began pulling the material down, and Hannibal obligingly lifted his hips so Face could slide it all the way off. When they were both fully naked, Face slid down over Hannibal's legs and tried pushing them apart.

Hannibal clenched his thighs together. “Face...”

“What, are you afraid it'll hurt?” Face grinned, looking up at his beautifully flustered female colonel. “It's only for a moment. And before we even get to that, I'm going to make you come so hard you'll scream.”

Hannibal's lips fell open, and he looked quite the picture – full breasts, long legs, slender muscle; dilated pupils and red cheeks. Face wanted to throw down right away.

“It's... it's not that. I don't know how women have sex,” Hannibal said, sounding mortified. “I mean, I know the mechanics, I've had sex with women before! But it just seems... sick, somehow, to let you put something into my body that isn't a part of it.”

“Do I need to give you the birds and the bees-talk?” Face laughed, then crawled back up to lie beside Hannibal. “I thought you were a grown man.” He kissed his CO again, stroking his fingertips lightly down the side of Hannibal's cheek.

“Well, yeah, so did I, until I grew breasts,” Hannibal snapped, and made to turn away. “I'm not familiar with this body, Face; I don't know what to expect from it.”

Face grinned to himself, but took care not to let Hannibal see it. “Then allow me to demonstrate.”

And he slid down once more, and this time he managed to position himself between Hannibal's thighs. His colonel made the mortified sound again, but didn't move. Face leaned in to lick slowly over the exposed flesh before him.

“Oh fuck!” Hannibal yelled, his thighs slamming shut around Face's head. The conman grunted and pushed them apart again, then spread Hannibal open with his fingers and went to work.

Hannibal's female body proved excruciatingly responsive. If Face even went near the clit, Hannibal would moan and shudder and yank his hair something vicious. Pretty soon he was groaning and thrashing on the bed, pulling at Face's perfectly groomed hair until Face lost all hope of ever taming it again.

“Face!” Hannibal moaned. “Fuck, Face, I had... no idea...”

“So much more sensitive, isn't it?” Face muttered, and went back to his work. And within moments, Hannibal was crying out and coming, inner walls convulsing with the force of it. His colonel's scream of pleasure made Face's cock twitch in anticipation.

“Now, should we get down to brass tacks?” Face asked, crawling back up Hannibal's body in a rather feline manner.

Hannibal's breasts heaved with his heavy breathing, and Face watched, mesmerised. Then the colonel opened his eyes again and met Face's ditto.

“That was...”

“Just the beginning,” Face said, leaning in to kiss Hannibal again. Then he moved in and positioned himself between the older man's thighs. “You ready for this, boss?”

Hannibal closed his eyes again, nodded, and set his jaw in a firm line. “Do it,” he said through clenched teeth. “Just get it over with.”

Face laughed at first, but sobered quickly when he saw how serious Hannibal's beautiful eyes were. “You worried about this?”

“It'll hurt,” Hannibal said by way of explanation. “But I want you to. Come on. Do it.”

Face sighed. “I was really hoping you'd enjoy this, Hannibal. It's not like I'm going to do shit if you're not comfortable with it.”

They stared at each other in silence for a moment, and then Hannibal grinned.

“I'm being a girl,” he said, a chuckle on his lips. “I mean, acting like one. Go ahead, Face. I think I can count on you to know what you're doing. I want this, really.”

And to prove his point, he folded his legs up around Face's hips and pulled the conman closer.

“Fuck, Hannibal, you're _so hot_ ,” Face groaned. He reached down and positioned himself, and then, with a slow burn, eased himself into his colonel's tight, hot body. A sharp thrust later, and he was all the way inside.

“Nngh,” Hannibal grunted, brow furrowed in discomfort. “Stings.”

Face kissed him, those feminine lips alluring beyond resistance. “Sorry,” he said. “It gets better, they tell me.”

“That better be true,” Hannibal said, but there was breathless laughter in his voice and he undulated a little under Face's body. “Okay, I'm good. Go.”

That was apparently Hottie Hannibal-speak for 'Please go ahead and fuck me now', and Face eagerly complied. He tried to keep his thrusts slow and gentle, not wanting to cause his CO too much discomfort, but the wet heat was just too good to resist. Face groaned and leaned forwards to nip at Hannibal's bottom lip.

“So good,” Face moaned, thighs flexing as he drove himself into Hannibal again and again. “You're fucking incredible, boss; the best I... Oh, fuck!”

Hannibal's nails raked down his back and inflamed Face's blood in their wake. The colonel made the most undignified mewling sound Face had ever heard, arching up and pressing against the conman.

“I think... I think I could get used to this,” Hannibal gasped, head thrashing to the side. “Ah, Face!”

“One more?” Face panted, slowing his thrusts enough that he could get a hand in between himself and the soft body beneath him. He began rubbing his thumb hard over Hannibal's most sensitive spot, working his body up again, making him shiver and plead.

“Yeah, fuck, Face, do that again,” Hannibal insisted, his hands fisted in the material of the pillow beneath his head. “Fuck!”

“I'm a-doin',” Face answered with a grin, and increased his efforts until Hannibal was barely sentient and not at all coherent. The colonel gasped and moaned and shivered under Face's touch, and then – with a particularly nifty flick of Face's fingers – he came apart, crying out wordlessly as Face brought him over the peak again.

“My turn,” Face groaned, and sped up his thrusts until he could barely restrain himself. He looked down, meeting Hannibal's wide-eyed gaze, and choked back a shout as he came, hips pumping shallowly into the delicious body beneath him. When his arms were too shaky to support him, Face let himself collapse to the bed, one arm across Hannibal's miraculously soft chest and his face buried in the short hair.

“I think I love you,” Face murmured, and nuzzled into his colonel's neck. He dozed off still trying to memorize the scent of Hannibal's skin.

***

“Bossman! You're back! Oh frabjous day, it's a miracle!”

Face grunted and buried his face deeper into the pillow. He didn't want to wake up yet, and most certainly not to the sounds of Murdock getting his crazy on. He curled forwards around the warm body in his bed and smiled into the skin of a pair of broad shoulders. His hand tightened around a waist – and encountered a hard, flat stomach and absolutely no swell of a curved hip.

Face's eyes flew open. He was looking at the profile of one Hannibal Smith, colonel – and no longer female. He was wrapped around Hannibal's body like an octopus.

“Boss,” he muttered, “you're, ah, back.”

“Not that I ever left,” Hannibal acknowledged softly, and he had the oddest expression on his face. He turned towards Face, arched an eyebrow, and Face quickly let go of his CO and sat up to take stock of the situation.

Murdock was doing a dance of happiness around a mortally embarrassed BA, who stood stock still and stared at the far wall, most definitely not looking at his boss and his partner-in-crime. Judging by the light filtering through the window, it was early morning.

“We just got back,” BA said to the room in general. “Billy ran off.”

Face took in his friends' tired, rumpled appearances and grinned. “You've been out all night chasing _Billy_?”

“Shut up, fool,” BA growled, glaring at Face. “He was gonna cry!” This, with a nod towards Murdock.

Face tried very, very hard not to laugh. BA denied it at every turn, but he really couldn't say no to Murdock. The bigger man was too fond of the crazy pilot to be able to watch him cry if he could do anything about it.

Murdock simply stopped his happy dance, grinned up at BA and then turned to the bed again. “The magic worked, Facey!”

It was too early for Face to be fluent in Murdock. “What?”

“The magic! Bossman is a man again! You did it!” Murdock crowed happily. Then he stopped short and looked down on the floor. He picked up the black lace panties Hannibal had been wearing the day before, and grinned at his boss.

“Right, well, the shower's mine,” Face said a little too loudly, and bolted from the bed to the bathroom. He didn't care that he was naked – the guys had seen that before – but he did care that Hannibal's clear, blue gaze was burning a hole in his head and that BA looked ready to run screaming from the room. He needed a moment to himself.

Face got into the tub-shower and turned the spray to unbearably hot. He washed his hair and scrubbed his skin, carefully _not_ thinking about Hannibal. Or how right everything had been the night before. Or how good it felt to be wrapped around Hannibal's strong body.

“Hey, kid.”

Face did a double-take. Hannibal had entered the bathroom with him, and not only was the space crowded enough already, but Face was naked. Hannibal was only marginally better dressed, in a pair of shorts that fit him all too well. Face promptly turned to the wall, pretending it was so he could rinse the soap off his front. “Boss.”

“BA and Murdock are sleeping,” Hannibal said, and Face noticed his voice was rougher now he was a man again, but soft, too – trying not to wake their slumbering team members. “Figured we could talk in here.”

Face reached for a towel without turning around, and wrapped it around his waist before turning to face his boss. He sat down on the tub. “Sure, yeah.”

“She's gone,” Hannibal said without preamble, seating himself on the rim of the tub next to Face. “I mean, the female version of me – she was never real in the first place, you know that, right?”

Face grinned. “She felt pretty real to me, boss.”

Hannibal's jaw tightened. “Not what I meant. I mean, what happened when I was female, doesn't count. It's not going to have any effects on the team, and so help me God, if any of you boys ever bring it up again, I'll beat you to within an inch of your lives.”

Face's heart sank. So much for the hope that Hannibal might allow their mutual attraction to carry over into their ordinary lives, now that the excuse of his female form was gone.

“So technically, we've not had our first time yet.”

Face gaped. He stared at Hannibal, mouth hanging open in a very undignified way. “Sorry, boss? I don't think I understood you right.”

“What we did last night, was great. Now I'm aching and sore all over, and it's never going to happen again, not with the conman and the hot woman he picked up in a bar. But if Templeton Peck and Hannibal Smith get a thing going...” Hannibal trailed off, looking intently at Face.

Face lit up with a wide grin. “Really?”

“Yeah, kid, really. You said you'd wanted to do that for years. I got to thinking it might be worth giving it a try,” Hannibal said, and his own grin was lopsided and relaxed.

Face wiped the smirk off his face and turned fully towards Hannibal. “So, you want to have our first time right now?”

“Hell no,” Hannibal growled, looking put-upon. “My body may have changed back, but fuck, I don't think I'll be able to do sit-ups for weeks. Damn, that hurt.”

“Sorry about that,” Face said, not sounding contrite at all, and leaned in to kiss Hannibal for the first time in his male form. It was different, with the scrape of stubble and the stronger jaw, but it was the same wet tongue and the same warm hands on his skin. It was great.

Face broke the kiss, opening his mouth with a gleeful look, but Hannibal cut him off.

“And before you ask, no way in hell will I ever wear the underwear again.”

“Aw, Hannibal!”

“Watch it, kid, or I might just decide to kick your ass. Not. ever! But of course, I'm not stopping _you_ from gearing up...”


End file.
